Haley Reinhart
Haley Reinhart was a singer act from JayGT: Tension. She finished the competition in 2nd place. Background Haley Elizabeth Reinhart (born September 9, 1990) is an American singer, songwriter and voice actressfrom Wheeling, Illinois, a suburb of Chicago. She first rose to prominence after placing third in the tenth season of American Idol. In July 2011, Reinhart signed a recording deal with Interscope Records. Her debut album Listen Up! was released on May 22, 2012, to critical acclaim and she subsequently became the first American Idol alumna to perform at Lollapalooza. After being dropped by Interscope Records following a change in the company's management in 2012, Reinhart expanded the agreement she had with her music publisher, ole, in 2014. Reinhart signed with ICM Partners in March 2016, in addition to her ongoing deal with ole. Reinhart garnered widespread recognition in 2015 for performing and touring with Scott Bradlee's Postmodern Jukebox. Her most notable collaboration with the band on a Jazz cover of Radiohead's "Creep" spent 58 consecutive weeks on Billboard's Jazz digital charts and received critical acclaim. In the same year, she gained additional notice when her cover of Elvis Presley's "Can't Help Falling in Love", which was used in a commercial for Extra Gum, became a viral sensation, peaked at number 16 on the US Adult Contemporary chart, and was certified Gold by the Recording Industry Association of America on February 17, 2017. Reinhart won a Cannes Lion for Entertainment and a Clio Award for the song in 2016. Additionally, she made her voice acting debut as Bill Murphy in the Netflix animated comedy F Is for Family on December 18, 2015. She reprised the role as a main cast member in the series' second and third seasons. Her second studio album, Better, served as an expansion of an initially conceived EP and was released on April 29, 2016, following the lead single and title track, "Better", which was released on April 8. The album debuted at number 22 on Billboard's Independent Albums chart.She supported the release of the album with a 2016 summer headlining tour that was held throughout the United States and a spring leg that was held throughout Europe in May and June 2017. Reinhart's third studio album, What's That Sound?, was released September 22, 2017 through Concord Records. The album's lead single, "Baby It's You" was released June 16, 2017, followed by "The Letter" on July 13, 2017, and "For What It's Worth" on August 11, 2017. "Let's Start", one of three original songs on the album, was released as the fourth single on September 15, 2017. Reinhart supported the album with a 2017 fall US headlining solo tour. On June 1, 2018, the standalone single "Last Kiss Goodbye" was released, followed by "Don't Know How to Love You" on September 14, which serves as the lead single from Reinhart's upcoming fourth studio album, Lo-Fi Soul, slated for release on March 27, 2019. The title track was released as the album's second single on February 8, 2019. The third single, "Honey, There's the Door" was released with its video on March 8. Judge Cuts Haley Reinhart's Judge Cuts performance in Episode 10S01 consisted of singing a vintage style of Radiohead's "Creep", backed by Spinach's favorite thing ever Postmodern Jukebox. JayDK, Foxy, guest judge Luke, Smack, and Mike all gave her standing ovations. Haley's performance was strong enough to advance to the Quarterfinals. Quarterfinals Haley Reinhart's Quarterfinals performance in Episode 10S07 consisted of singing "The House of the Rising Sun". JayDK, Foxy, Smack, and Mike all gave her standing ovations. Haley received enough votes to advance to the Semifinals instead of Otis Redding. Category:Acts Category:10S Acts Category:Female Singers Category:10S Female Singers Category:American Idol Contestants Category:Quarterfinalists Category:10S Quarterfinalists Category:Semifinalists Category:10S Semifinalists Category:Finalists Category:10S Finalists Category:Instant Save Category:Grand Finalists Category:10S Grand Finalists Category:2nd Place